방탄소년단 - 화양연화 pt. 1
Feli: It hasn't even been a day since he's arrived here from Busan. He was too busy laying around on the couch, resting from everything he had done and more. Feli knows that he should change his clothes soon but he's been too lazy to do so. This shirt was too comfortable, despite the fact that it was currently covered in a bit of blood. It seems dumb, but Feli truly didn't know how to get it off. He was sure there was a charm for this, but he doesn't remember it. Maybe he should've paid more attention in Charms rather than sucking his professor's dick. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's not like anyone of important was going to come. Almost no one knew he lived here, back home in Italy. But then again, no one knew much about him at all and Feli intended to keep it that way. But his wand was still on the coffee table, ready if anyone came. Levi: Levi wasn't in any kind of good mood, having had to track his lover down to Italy after the long string of murders that literally tied him to them. He couldn't believe that Feli would do such reckless things, especially after he had already told Feli to stop and not do it. Of course though, that kid never listened, not even when they were fucking. So why would he listen to him any other time? The answer was he wouldn't and maybe that's why Levi was at the males door, holding his wand out before he spoke an incantation to unlock it. That's when he opened the door very slowly, trying not to make any kind of sound before he walked in, keeping his shoes on. He had to say, Feli's place was pretty nice, but still that didn't matter nor did he give two fucks about it. Instead he walked towards the living room, making sure to stay out of sight encase anyone else was there, but of course the only person there happened to be Feli, who was laying there as if everything was all good, but of course it wasn't, it never was. "So who did you kill this time?" Feli: He didn't hear anything. From the opening of the door to the footsteps on the living room, Feli had been deaf to everything until Levi took him out of his stupor. His heart had dropped when he heared the other's voice, and even more so when he turned and to see him right there, looking as handsome as ever. Yet the expression in his face made it obvious that he wasn't happy at all. And Feli knew exactly why. "He wasn't someone of importance. Maybe if he didn't lie to me he would still be alive." His lips curled together stubbornly. Of course he thought was in the right. But he didn't care about he killed, he wanted to know why and how Daddy was here. Oops, he meant Levi. But old habits die hard. "Why are you here? Who told you I was here?" Sitting up, he looks at him intently. There's none of the laidbackness, only seriousness. But it was still very clear that Feli was still only a boy of eighteen. Levi: Levi stared at the male and shook his head. "Everyone is significant, every life you take will eventally takes it toll. Karma is a bitch as some would say." He moves closer to the male, pratically right beside him. "Maybe I should call the police since you're being such a die hard? Or maybe i'll tip off the aurors that the deaths were your doing? I don't think you'd survive a day in Azkaban." His lips were curved up into a threatening smile, almost as if his words weren't empty. Feli: Feli could feel himself growing smaller under Levi's gaze. The dynamic that they used to be in seemed to be firing up again. The word nearly left his lips...until Levi spoke. Like if the lives of the people who killed his parents were any significant. His temper was rising and it reached a violent point by the time the threats were being spoken. He doesn't waste any time in putting his hands on Levi and pushing him away. And Feli didn't take this lightly at all. It was a hard, very violent shove away. "I'm not scared. I'll kill them all. In fact, I could even take you on right now." There's a snort alongside every arrogant statement. And in fact, he finds himself getting inti stances. He's totally not joking around. Levi: Being shoved so violently pissed him off to no end and maybe that's what caused him to do the next action he had. "I don't think you could ever take me on." Levi walked back over to Feli and raised his hand before bringing it down hard against the younger males cheek.